Pelan (Sporecraft)
The City of Pelan "There are those who hold the Golden City to be the capital and the hub of all Prensen civilization. But few can deny that Pelan has always been the heart and soul of the Federation." '' -Director Alcaz describes the city of Pelan. '' The Most Affluent and Coveted City of Pelan (pronounced as Pea-lan) is a major metropolitan city on the planet of Tyracanova in the Meleja Star System. The city rests on the an area of plains and lakes, located near the centre of the continent of Orkrazaar. The city is the most sacred site for the Followers of Deerg, the state religion of the Prensen race that is based on economics, trade, materialism and greed. The city is one of the oldest on the planet, having been established for fiftthteen hundred years. The city is a hundred and thirty miles from the capital city of Golden City, and this helped establish Pelan as one of the largest economic hubs on the planet. The city earns most of its income from tourism and from religous pilgrims. Geography "The city stood elegantly high above the green plains, the white marble houses were reflected in the clear waters of Lake Pelan. Never in all my adventures across the Mid-Rim I have never seen as such a beutiful site as the metropolitan gem of Pelan!" - An extract taken from A Journey of a Thousand Tales, written by the galatic explorer Lo'grosh Vender of the Algeron Empire. The city of Pelan is one of the ten megacities that can be found on the surface of the planet Terracanova. The city was founded on the northern continent of Orkrazsar, in a temperate belt on the continent. The city was constructed on the realatively plat rolling plains of the Pelan Lakelands. There are numerous small lakes in the region that are the remnant of an era where glaciers crawled across the land. The city is on the shoreline of Lake Pelan, the second largest body of freshwater on the planet. The lake is famous for having clear waters, and helps provide a tourist trap for the greedy residents. The city was constructed in a way that did not damage the natural enviroment around it. It was done not for any genuine concern for the eniviroment, but the true motivation was to keep tourism in the city to fill the coffers of the city's wealthy. The city has a mostly temperate climate for most of its seasons, having normally heavy snow falls in the two years of winter. History Prehistory Ancient The modern city of Pelan was founded by the Followers of Deerg in the year -2432 SE. They to construct the city by the sacred waters of Lake Pelan. It was said it was here were Deerg, the God of Affluence, was said to of materilized to Colga the Holy Exchequer, and present him with the Exalted Codes of Trade and the religion of Deerg was created. The Followers constructed the Grand Temple of Deerg, Characteristics Culture Category:Sporecraft